dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamante Famiglia
Famiglia Background The Vongola Famiglia has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy. Despite this, the Diamante Famiglia is quite the powerful, and influential Famiglia, even so that many other power Famiglias are both allied, and serve under the Diamante Famiglia as a whole. The Diamante were created when the first boss, Leonardo decided that he did not want to fight simply for no cause any longer, and as such created the Diamante Famiglia, in reference to his popular nickname, The Diamond in the Rough, as well as his current abilities at the time. From there on out, the Diamante quickly rose into power, taking the underground world by storm. This process was effectively increased once the Diamante Quinto took over. The Diamante also have a unique brand of abilities, known as the Dying Will Flames of the Arctic, seven individual flames which represent the phenomena of the Arctic. Each generation of Diamante Bosses and Guardians have wielded these flames, and as such the Diamante has made numerous enemies who wish to get their hands on the power. At the current moment, the Diamante is controlled by Vincent Mattone, the Diamante Settimo. Currently, Shiro Kobayashi is in training to become the Diamante Ottavo. The Diamante Famiglia The Bosses The Guardians The Guardians are considered the last line of defense for the Diamante, as well as Shiro's closest and most trusted allies. The Guardians are made up of six individual people who are related to Shiro in some way, be it good or bad. These six are the chosen bearers of the Diamante Rings, and as a such are represented by the six phenomena that shape the vast Arctic plain: Aurora, Blizzard, Ice, Permafrost, Temperature, and Water. There have been 8 generations of Guardians thus far. Some of the known Guardian generations are: *The First Generation Boss and Guardians *The Fifth Generation Boss and Guardians *The Seventh Generation Boss and Guardians *The Eighth Generation Boss and Guardians Traditions Equipment Diamante Rings The Diamante Rings are a powerful set of rings, which in themselves are priceless heirlooms of the Diamante Famiglia. These rings are top tier, said to be on par with the Simon Rings, which are ultimately only surpassed by the likes of the Tri-ni-set (7³). The Diamante Rings to each boss and their guardians after they complete the Ring Inheritance Trials, changed each generation and set up for that specific Boss and Guardian. After this, the qualified Boss candidate and his/her Guardians are given the Diamante Rings. Rough Seals Upon their retirement, Diamante Primo and his guardians extracted the spirits of the rings, leaving them as empty vessels for simple utilization. These spirits became the Rough Seals, which were hidden by the First Family, only for the seals to be found by the Eighth Family many years later. Once these Seals were uncovered by their true successors, the Eighth Family, the spirits of the First Family were released in order to test Shiro and his Guardians in what is known as the Spirit Quest. After the quests had been completed, Shiro and his Guardians were acknowledged to be worthy of the Diamante Primo's blessing, thus integrating the seals into the respective Rings, thus giving them an upgrade. Not only this, but the Guardians' Box Weapons were upgraded along with their individual weapons, making each much stronger, as well as giving them access to Cambio Forma as a whole. Diamante Box Weapons Trivia See also *Diamante Bosses Navigation